Remnant's Dragon Brothers
by Basthog
Summary: A continuation of my first story, Remnant's Crusader & Omnic, takes place during the crew's journey to Beacon Academy. When suddenly two portals open and the Dragon brothers enter Remnant. Genji is willingly to join the group on their journey, but will Hanzo accept that his brother is still alive? Also a mysterious monk has entered the fray. Who is he? Better yet...what is he?
1. Prologue

_[22 minutes earlier on Earth]_

"Alright Vinston, ready for another go?!" yelled Torbjorn.

"I'm ready! Start it up!" Winston yelled back. Torbjorn nodded and turned on the Wormhole Generator MrkV. The generator started up and made a whirring sound. It opened up and portal and shook the room and began to stabilize. The room stopped shaking and the wormhole generator finally stabilized the portal.

"We've done it!" Yelled Torb and Winston. Torb ran to the speaker and pressed the button while laughing.

"Send down Jack straight away! Tell him we're getting our knight back!" He yelled into the microphone with celebrating.

 _ **"Right away Lieutenant."**_ said the speaker. A few minutes later, Jack, Gabriel, Ana, and Genji entered the lad and saw the portal.

"So you've done it?!" Jack asked.

"Indeed we have! Try contacting him!" Torbjorn responded. Ana and Jack turned on their headset immediately.

"Lieutenant Wilhelm, do you copy? This is Strike Commander Morrison! I repeat, do you copy?" Jack said as he tried to contact Reinhardt. There was a moment of silence until a voice came through.

 _ **"It's good to hear your voice again commander."**_ He responded. Jack smiled and gave a thumbs up to the others and they cheered.

 _ **"Who you talking to Rhino?!"**_ Yelled a young female voice.

"Who was that Reinhardt?" Ana asked.

 **"A friend that I've made in this world. It's also great to hear your voice as well captain Amari."** He responded.

"Listen, we are sending Genji to find you and bring you back." Jack said. The commander looked at Gabriel Reyes and nodded and Reyes commanded Genji to go into the portal to retrieve the crusader and Genji ran in the portal and disappeared.

 **"Affirmative commander...but I'm not alone..."** Reinhardt responded.

"What do you mean 'not alone' Reinhardt?" Ana asked. Suddenly the Wormhole Generator started to malfunction and the portal closed and sent a shockwave around the room without warning knocking everyone in the room to the wall.

 _[Meanwhile in Hanamura]_

 _[Hanzo's P.O.V]_

The wind blows lightly up in the mountains. It's very peaceful up here. In the place I once called...home. It has been too long since I killed my brother, it's like a nightmare every time I think about it. Then again...it's on my mind all the time. I carry a burden that cannot be lifted. I turn around to see the gate into the shrine and I climb up it. I take my bow out and take an arrow out in case there are guards patrolling the area. As I get to the top I see 5 guards in the courtyard and 3 near the entrance. I aim my electric arrow to an omnic guard and jump down to knock out 2 others. One of the guards was about to call the new leader but I shot the phone and he passed out. One guard managed to sneak up behind and nearly put me in a headlock and I threw him over me and hit his neck making him go unconscious. I sneak across the courtyard silently and get on the 2nd floor in one of the buildings surrounding the shrine. I see two of the guards and I shoot a sonic arrow at a bush 7 feet away from them. My arrow reveals that there are 2 guards on the bridge and 3 on the ground. I start to concentrate and slowly pull out an arrow and aim in the direction of the guards. A blue aura starts to come out of my arm and I pull the arrow back of my bow.

"RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" I yelled and released my arrow and two blue dragons appeared around the arrow hitting all of the guards and killing them. I jump down and walk out in the open to the entrance of the shrine looking inside to see a slash on a banner spattered with blood. I walk up to the banner and put my bow down. I place a bowl to my left, a mini table with a hole in it in front of me, and a feather of a sparrow to my right. I light 3 tin sticks and place them in the hole that's on the mini table and I begin to worship.

"I'm...so sorry...Genji..." I said slowly. Suddenly a portal opens up above me and starts sucking me in and it closes after I get sucked in the portal and disappear leaving behind my offerings.


	2. Enter The Sword

**Hey guys! BastzoWriter is back to you with the 2** **nd** **continuation of the New Remnant Chronicles. This story is going to revolve around a few things. One of them being Bastion, Genji, Reinhardt, Hanzo, and Zenyatta, another being the relationship between Genji and Hanzo, and the last being the relationship between Yang and Blake. Yes I'm going with the Bumblebee ship. I just can't help it. Those two are adorable together. Anyway lets continue on with the story. I introduce to you, chapter 1 of Remnant's Dragon Brothers.**

 _Enter The Sword_

After Genji ran in the portal, he exited out from the other side from a pillar of light. The portal behind him closed immediately and the light dissipated. Genji was filled with concern but he shrugged the feeling away and turned on his headset to contact the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Wilhelm, this is Agent Shimada, do you copy?" Genji reported. He looked around him and saw that he was in a town of ruins. It looked as if the town has been untouched and abandoned after an attack for several years. Debris was scattered around the town like bodies on a battlefield.

"This is Wilhelm speaking, where is your location?" Reinhardt responded. Genji pulled out a GPS and it showed two red dots on the radar and said that he was half a mile away from the Lieutenant.

"I am half a mile away Northwest from your location lieutenant." Genji replied.

"Alright, I will come to your location with three others. The other half of my group is heading Northeast of the hill from my location to see who else has entered this world from ours." said Reinhardt.

"Affirmative, I will stay at my current position and wait for you." Genji said.

"Oh, Agent Shimada, if you see an omnic with us, do not attack it. Am I clear" Reinhardt said coldly.

"Affirmative lieutenant." Genji responded and turned off his headset. He climbed up a building wall and jumped on the roof of the building. Well...all that remained at least. Genji sat down and started to meditate while waiting for Lieutenant Wilhelm and his crew.

 _[39 minutes later]_

As Genji was meditating he started to hear voices coming from his right. He did not recognize any of them and he got up to investigate. Genji hid on a roof a 10 feet away and saw a man wearing a black and red cloak and a white mask with red markings. He also saw strange creatures surrounding a cage with a woman with black hair and...cat ears? A woman in a fiery red dress appeared beside the man and whispered to him.

"What are you two speaking about?" Genji thought to himself. He started to hear voices coming from the other side of the town. He immediately turned on his headset and moved away so that he wasn't seen by the mysterious figures.

"Lieutenant, it appears I have visitors. Where are you?" Genji said quietly.

"We just entered a town. Also who are these visitors?" Reinhardt responded.

"There was a man in a white mask accompanied by a woman in a fire red dress and a woman with cat ears in a cage surrounded by black creatures." Genji said.

"It appears that you saw your first Grimm Agent Shimada. Also keep an eye on them, we'll be there as fast we can. Over and out." Reinhardt said. Genji watched the mysterious figures from a building roof. The woman glanced in his direction and two of the creatures walked to her side and barked.

"Come on out. I know you're there whoever you are." She said. Genji stayed motionless in his position. The woman looked at the Grimm beside her and nodded and they bolted towards the building he was hiding in. Genji jumped out and dashed a few feet away and saw Reinhardt and his crew in the distance.

"What's this? One of Ironwood's newest creations?" Adam said. He looked behind Genji. "It appears we have company Cinder, and a familiar one as well." Said the man. Cinder glanced behind Genji and saw Reinhardt and she growled.

"The dragon slayer is here." Cinder growled.

"Why don't you come and find out what I am stranger." Genji replied as he unsheathed his wakizashi.

"With pleasure, attack!" Adam ordered. Grimm started to appears from all directions and started to surround Genji. Suddenly, a rain of bullets came from behind Genji coming from Bastion that was protected by Reinhardt's shield. Adam unsheathed his katana and swings it at Genji but he blocks it with his wakizashi.

"Not bad. Although I would expect you to back down now if you want to live." Genji said.

"Try me cyber man!" Adam taunted. As the Genji and Adam clashed swords, Cinder ran off and Yang approached the cage to see a familiar face inside.

 **(Prepare for the shippers versus canoners)**

"Blake? Is it really you?" Yang asked. The woman turned her head towards Yang and her eyes widened.

"Y-yang?" Blake stuttered. Yang grabbed the bars of the cage doors and tried to free Blake.

"No Yang. Please just leave me." Blake said as she started to cry.

"Never! I'm not leaving a member of Team RWBY behind!" Yang responded as she struggled to open the cage.

"It's no use Yang! Just leave me!" Blake yelled.

"I can't!" Yang yelled back.

"Why can't you?!" Blake asked.

"Because I love you Blake!" Yang yelled and she ripped the cage door clean off. Blake's cheeks turned bright pink after she heard Yang's response.

"What?" Blake said confusedly.

"I said I love you Blake...and I mean it literally." Yang said while beginning to tear up. Yang grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her close to her and hugged her. Blake was too surprised to do anything and then Yang kissed her making Blake turn red. Yang picked up Blake and carried her off the battlefield. Adam noticed the yellow haired woman carrying off Blake.

"Oh no you don't." Adam growled and dash towards Yang and raised his katana and sliced down but Genji managed to block the attack but Adam's sword managed to cut his face. Genji's eyes immediately turned cold. He put his wakizashi in its sheathe and grabbed the handle of the katana on his back.

"You are a great opponent Adam. It's time that I use my full power." Genji said. He quickly unsheathed his katana and his body was covered in a green aura.

"RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!" Genji yelled and struck down Adam while being followed by a dragon. The rest watched Genji as he sliced down the Grimm with ease and then put his katana back in his sheathe and everything froze.

"Mio sutete mo, myori was sutezu." Genji mumbled and the Grimm around him dropped dead.

"Retreat!" Yelled the wounded Adam. The remaining Grimm ran into the forest and Adam jumped on one of the ursas and rode away disappearing into the forest. Genji fell on his knee from exhaustion.

 _[a few minutes later]_

After everyone got together and introduced themselves to the new hero, Genji updated Reinhardt on what was going on back on Earth. Ren started a fire near the group and sat down poking a stick at it. Genji sat down beside Ren and gazed into the fire.

"So, do you meditate?" Ren asked Genji.

"Indeed I do. I'm suspecting you do as well?" Genji replied. Ren nodded and then started to meditate. Yang and Blake approached Genji with a confused look. Genji takes off the piece of metal that covers his face to reveal his scared face.

"I sense that you two carry a heavy burden." Genji said softly. Yang was surprised that a man that looked so deadly can speak so softly. "There's no need to fear me. If Reinhardt says you're an ally then you're my ally as well. Also that's a nice arm you go there. You're lucky that you're not like me." Genji continued. Yang nodded.

"Reinhardt told me about you and I wanted to ask you something..." Yang said.

"Is it about the power of the dragon I possess?" Genji quickly asked. Genji offered the two ladies to sit down and they sat and listened to Genji's story of the dragon of the North wind and the dragon of the South wind and his clan.

 _[7 minutes later]_

"Well I say we should get some rest. We'll be leaving to meet Qrow's group tomorrow at the next crossroad in the morning." Reinhardt said.

"I'll take first watch for the night." Said Genji. He quickly climbed to the top of nearest building and waited for the others to sleep. After everyone fell asleep, Genji's sword made a whimpering sound.

"It's alright Soba, you can come out now." Genji chuckled. A little green spirit dragon flew out of Genji's katana and onto his lap. Genji began to pet Soba and the little dragon let out a cooing sound as it looked at the hill.

"Yea, I know. We both sense him Soba." Whispered Genji as he looked at the hill. "We'll see them tomorrow. Don't you worry." He continued and started to tear up and pulled out a picture of a man in blue beside a man in green.

 **Alright! That's the end of chapter one! I hope you guys like this story, please leave a review. I don't know if I went to fast with this story or not. If I did, let me know and I'll fix. Keep calm and let the dragon become you.**


	3. Enter The Arrow

**What's crackin' my fellow reader. BastzoWriter is back with the 2** **nd** **chapter of my 4 part series, The Remnant Quadrilogy. Yea you heard me, a 4 part series. Also I will be answering comments in these next few chapters. (if I get any :')) Also, just to make things clear with you all, everything that happens here takes place a couple years before the Uprising event. Another thing to be clear is how the overwatch characters look and I'll list them here. Reinhardt = Lieutenant Wilhelm, Genji = Blackwatch, Hanzo = Young Hanzo, and Bastion = Overgrown. 2 more characters appear later on, try to guess who they are. I'll be waiting...**

 _ **Enter The Arrow**_

After Hanzo was sucked into the wormhole, he woke up in the middle of a forest at the bottom of a giant hill surrounded by black, wolf-like creatures with white markings on their head. Hanzo quickly got onto his feet, grabbed his bow, and aimed it at one of the creature. A woman in a fire colored dress appeared next to the creature he was aiming at.

"Hmm...interesting. You have the same kind of power and aura resonating from you just like the man I saw earlier today. Although...his aura was green instead of blue." the woman said. Hanzo lowered his power and his eyes widened a little.

"Did this man's power happen to be from a green dragon?" Hanzo asked. The woman nodded. Hanzo grinned a little and a tear rolled down his eye. He quickly fired an arrow at the creature behind him and it howled in pain. Hanzo quickly jumped behind the creature and ran as quick as he could. The creatures barked and ran after him. Hanzo quickly climbed up a tree to hide from the beasts that chased him. The creatures ran past the tree he was hiding in and he sighed.

"You can't escape me that easily bowman." said the woman menacingly. Hanzo jumped off the tree and fired a scatter arrow at the woman. She deflected the arrow and it split into multiple arrows. Hanzo ran from the woman and quickly fired a sonic arrow to a tree close to him and hid in a bush nearby. The woman floated down to the ground and the sonic arrow showed Hanzo where the woman was. Hanzo pulled out an arrow and pulled it back on the bow and aimed it at the woman.

"RYU GA WAGE TEKI WO KURAU!" Hanzo yelled. He let go of the arrow and a blue aura surrounded him. Two dragons appeared around the arrow going straight towards the woman catching her off guard.

"Not again!" She yelled and was hit in the arm by the arrow. She gave Hanzo a look of vengeance and rage. "All of you will die." She mumbled before disappearing.

 ***Author Note: Ok guys. I forgot to mention something in my intro. Each day in the world of Remnant equals a month in the world of Overwatch. I shall also begin a countdown to the Uprising event. Another thing, you know when you play Overwatch there's a total of 6 members per team. Well that's how its going to be in this series but in the finale...that's a story to tell another day.***

Hanzo fell to his knees as he was exhausted from running and climbing in such a quick pace. It should've been a breeze for him by now. The sonic arrow starting sensing more people coming and Hanzo climbed up a tree and waited. Hanzo pulled out a picture in his back pocket of him and his brother.

"I'll find you soon...Genji." Hanzo mumbled. He put the picture back in his pocket when he saw a group of 4 come out of the forest. There were two men and women in the group.

"Well...looks like she got to him before us. Most likely not untouched though." Qrow said. He looked the damage that was done to the forest by the two blue dragons they saw earlier. Jaune clenched his fist and Nora put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Jaune turned away, pulled out his sword and slicked down a tree in rage and despair.

"Jaune, calm down. We know that you loved her. We all did." Ruby said.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone that apparently had feeling for you!" Jaune yelled back. Hanzo was filled with surprise at the boy's reaction. He knew how Jaune felt. Hanzo had to kill his only brother when he wouldn't help lead their father's clan. Although, the woman earlier said that she had encountered Genji.

"Well, let's set up camp here. It's getting late. We'll meet up with Reinhardt and the others with this Genji fellow tomorrow." Qrow said. When Qrow said the name of Hanzo's brother, he was tempted to jump out of the tree. He instead stayed where he was.

"So he's alive. My little brother is alive." Hanzo thought to himself.

 _[2 hours later]_

 _"_ Jaune... Jaune wake up. It's your turn to watch." Ruby whispered.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Jaune mumbled. He stretched and got onto his feet and grabbed his sword and shield to keep watch for an hour. Jaune waited to start his shift until Ruby fell asleep to keep watch. After she fell asleep, Jaune walked into the forest and found a small open meadow with a tree stump in the middle of it. Jaune pulled out his phone and put it on the stump and played a message from Pyrrha. He started to swing his sword around as he started to train. Jaune played the same message repeatedly over the past few minutes. Hanzo watched Jaune in the distance and could see the pain and suffering in his eyes and movements. The pain was much too similar to the same pain he had when he had to kill his brother. Hanzo pulled out and arrow and shot it past Jaune's head making him stumble backwards in surprise. Hanzo jumped down from the tree that he was in and got up slowly.

"You leave a big opening when you swing your blade. Calm yourself and become one with your weapon." Hanzo said. Jaune quickly got up and pointed his sword at Hanzo.

"W..who are you?" Jaune asked.

"Lower your weapon. I am not here to fight. I see that you are suffering great pain within your heart. Do not let your anger for this killer consume you. It will not lead to a good outcome. I should know." Hanzo explained. Jaune lowered his sword sword and sighed. He sheathed his sword and stopped the recording on his phone. Jaune sat down on the stump while Hanzo sat on his knees in front of him.

"My name is Hanzo...Hanzo Shimada. What is yours my dear friend?" Hanzo said.

"It's Jaune...Jaune Arc." Jaune responded.

"I lost a dear friend to me and apparently that someone loved me and I didn't know. Her name was Pyrrha. She was my best and closest friend. She was part of my team and was a great fighter. She helped me out several times. During the attack on Beacon Academy, she was going to fight the mastermind behind the attack. I was going to go with her but she then kissed me then pushed me into a locker then sent me away. After that, Ruby told me that she was killed." Jaune explained. Hanzo nodded and then spoke.

"I once had a younger brother. He was my only sibling and I cared about him very much. As we got older, our father passed away and passed the clan onto us. I asked my brother to help me lead the clan but he refused. The clan's senators ordered me to kill my brother or watch him be murdered in front of me. I chose to kill my brother than to watch him be killed. That night, we clashed blades and I struck him down. After that, I ran away and went into hiding and became a wanted fugitive by the clan. I was filled with guilt, sorrow, and regret. Although...a woman in a fiery dress told me that she saw a man wielding the power of a green dragon. I escaped from her and used my dragons against her. She did not escape unscathed. Later on, I heard someone from your group mention his name." Hanzo clarified. His arm was glowing with a blue aura surrounding it and two small light blue dragons appeared around Hanzo.

"Are...are those dragons?!" Jaune exclaimed. Hanzo nodded and the dragons made a cooing sound. One of the dragons floated towards Jaune and curled up in his lap. Jaune hesitantly pet the dragon on his lap and Hanzo chuckled.

"These are the two dragons that resonate from my power. Their names are Meiyo and Heiwa, which translated, means Honor and Peace. The one sitting on you is Heiwa." Hanzo said. Heiwa cooed and then flew and landed on Jaune's head and purred. Meiyo sat on Hanzo's shoulder and looked off in the distance and made a questionable cooing sound and then jumped down and hopped around in delight followed by Heiwa.

"What's going on with them?" Jaune asked.

"They're celebrating. Meiyo heard my brother's dragon, Soba. We haven't seen Soba for quite some time but apparently they've kept in touch. Also who was the one that spoke my brother's name." Hanzo said.

"What is your brother's name? You didn't tell me." Jaune said.

"His name is Genji. Genji Shimada." Hanzo said. As the two were talking, Hanzo felt as if he was being watched and then stood up and turned around. He saw a man wearing a gray jacket and shirt and black pants and had black scruffy hair.

"I said his name. Who wants to know?" Qrow asked.

"I do. My name is Hanzo, and Genji is my brother."

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy since finals are coming up. I will post the next chapter either sometime next week or after school is over. Also. HAPPY BIRTHDAY OVERWATCH!**

 _[backstage]_

Reinhardt: So, hows everyone doing! Is everyone enjoying themselves?!

Qrow: I know I am _drinks alcohol_

Bastion: _beeps and whistles_ "I love nature"

Yang and Blake: BUMBLEBEEEEE

Ruby: _is sad_ Wheres my Weiss ;-;

Genji and Hanzo: _playing with their dragons_ Best day ever!

Nora: _is watching Ren_


	4. Reunited

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. I've been busy because of finals and also I had to rewrite this story like three times. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. So I will just start the story right now. I will also ask a question at the end of the chapter. It's a very important one.**

 _ **Chapter 3 ~ A Bond Between Brothers**_

As the morning sun rose from the horizon of trees and mountains, Reinhardt started to wake up from where he was resting and stretched and yawned. He then looked around and saw that everyone was asleep except for two, Bastion and Genji. They were looking under a house and the giant German could hear light squeals. He decided to investigate what the two were looking at and slowly got up. As he sneaked towards the two, the squeals were getting louder. Genji turned his head and saw Reinhardt and put his index finger on his mouth telling the German to be quiet. As Reinhardt leaned over the two, he saw Genji's dragon, Soba, and cat which is apparently a mother of three kittens. Soba was curled around the four felines and the three kittens were bouncing around the green dragon and playing with its tail. One of the kittens approached Reinhardt and mewed. He put out his hand and the kitten hopped onto his hand and rolled around in it and purred. Reinhardt gently petted the kitten and the little fur ball started to gnaw on his fingers which made him chuckle. A kitten bounced towards Genji. The kitten was black on its right side with a green eye and white on its left side with a blue eye. The kitten rubbed itself on Genji's leg and purred and he picked up the kitten and held it in his arms.

"They seem hungry Reinhardt. We need to find them some food." Genji said. Reinhardt nodded and before he could get up, Bastion held out 4 cans of cat food. Reinhardt was astonished and curious to why Bastion has cat food but he grabbed the cans and opened each of them and puts one next to the mother and the other 3 in front of them. The kittens pranced towards food and started to eat.

"Good morning you three." Yawned a female voiced. Genji turned around and saw Yang approaching them and he bowed.

"Good morning to you Ms. Xiao Long." Genji responded. Reinhardt and Bastion waved to Yang. Reinhardt quickly glanced between Genji and Yang and then he remembered something. He leaned towards Genji and whispered to him.

"I'm not sure if you know but yesterday during the fight, I saw a yellow dragon hover over Yang after you released your dragon powers. I think the presence of your dragon power awakened hers in some way." Reinhardt whispered. Genji's eyes widened a bit and then was in deep thought.

"She also seems like your type." Reinhardt chuckled. Genji quickly turned his head towards Reinhardt.

"Are you trying to hook me up with her? I'll have you know that my heart only belongs to Doctor Zeiglar...you heard nothing." Genji said. Reinhardt chuckled and the cyborg ninja went back into deep thought.

"Is she the one that disappeared from the clan so long ago? She can't be. She looks too young to be someone from that long ago...unless...she a descendant from the person..." Genji thought to himself.

"I think we should take these little felines with us. I rather not see their poor souls be taken by those Grimm." Reinhardt said. Bastion beeped with happiness and Blake immediately sat up when Reinhardt said the word "feline."

"I will go wake up the others if we are leaving." Yang said as she left to wake Ren and Blake.

"Alright. Bastion, do perhaps have a passive tank mode. Almost like for transportation?" Reinhardt asked the robot. Bastion looked down for a minute and then nodded. The omnic proceeded to transform into tank mode but most of Bastion's upper body replaced where the tank barrel was supposed to be.

"That's perfect my robotic friend. Now we'll pack everything up and roll out in a bit." Reinhardt said.

 _ **[Meanwhile with Qrow, Ruby, Hanzo, Nora, and Jaune]**_

The forest around Hanzo and Qrow's group was quiet. It sounded...peaceful, a sound that Hanzo enjoyed. He wondered what the world of "Remnant" was like and from what he heard from Qrow and the others, it sounded like something out of fantasy and a bit like how his world is like. Hanzo grabbed a bottle from his belt and drank out of it.

"Whats that you got there? Is it alcohol?" Qrow asked. Hanzo shook his head.

"It's sake. It's a form a wine." Hanzo responded. Qrow nodded and looked back to the path.

"So you said you once wielded a sword. What did you do with it?" Ruby asked.

"I put my blade down...for my brother's sake. Also it's a katana." Hanzo answered. Hanzo stopped and felt the ground starting to shake. A pillar of light suddenly appeared in the mountain range ahead miles away from the direction the group was headed. The pillar of light disappeared a minute later and the ground stopped shaking.

"That's the fifth one this month." Qrow said.

"What do you mean 'fifth one?' " Hanzo asked.

"Yea, the first one happened about a week ago. That's when Reinhardt showed up. A couple days later, another one appeared a couple miles from the cabin my family lives in. Reinhardt and my dad found Bastion the next day. Then yesterday, two of them appeared. That's when we split up and found you and the other group probably found someone else named 'Genji.' " Ruby said.

"I wonder who came out of this one then." Hanzo thought.

 _ **[37 minutes later of traveling]**_

After traveling for over a half an hour, the two groups met up at the intersection in the road. The groups mingled about what happened on each other's side of the giant hill. Reinhardt's group talked about the attack against Cinder and Adam, and introduced the new hitchhikers. Qrow's group talked about the destruction of the forest and how they met Hanzo on their side. As the group chatted, Soba jumped off of Genji's shoulder and found Heiwa and Meiyo and wrestled with them playfully. Genji chuckled at what Soba was doing and then looked at Hanzo as did he.

"This is what has become of you Genji?" Hanzo thought as he looked at Genji. He looked menacing and evil almost as if Genji was an entirely different person. Although it felt like a miracle that his brother was alive. A miracle that was tainted with pain and misery. All that Hanzo could see that was left human of Genji was his face which was covered by a mask and his left arm.

"Hello...Hanzo." said Genji.

"He-he-hello Genji." Hanzo stuttered. Genji chuckled at how his brother responded.

"I imagined you to react a bit differently but this is fine I guess." Genji said.

"So is he the one that cut you down Agent Shimada?" Reinhardt asked. Genji nodded and patted the German's shoulder.

"Don't worry. He wouldn't try to kill me again. I know that for a fact." Genji said.

"So you two are related?" Yang asked. Both of the Shimada's nodded.

"I am the older brother. Genji is my younger brother." Hanzo responded.

"How do you wield the power of the dragons? Is that your semblance or something?" Ruby asked. Hanzo gave a confused look towards Ruby.

"Semblance?" Hanzo said questionably.

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual." Qrow explained. The Shimada brothers nodded at Qrow's explanation.

"Well I haven't really thought about it...but now that you mention it, I am a bit curious to know how we got these powers. I thought the power was handed down from our ancestors." Genji said.

"From what I remember, our father, Sojiro, told me that our power came from the dragon spirits themselves. He told me that the dragons choose us...and I can see why." Hanzo explained.

"Dragon spirits? Is there some kind of legend behind it?" Ren asked.

"There actually is and I will tell you all when you arrive at our next resting spot." Hanzo said.

"We should get going. I want to know who appeared out of that portal from earlier!" Reinhardt exclaimed.

"If we keep going the direction we are going, we will hit a waterfall. That's where the portal seemed to appear." Qrow said. The giant German nodded and everyone started to walk towards their destination.

"TO BEACON!" exclaimed Nora as she jumped onto Ren an then booping his nose and then kissing him on the cheek. Ren's face turned bright red and the others laughed at his reaction.

 **Author Note: "Yes I am doing it. For all of you shippers out there. ;)"**

As everyone walking on the path to Beacon Academy, the Shimada bros were in the back of the group walking side by side with each other.

"How's life as a wanted man of your own clan brother?" Genji taunted.

"It is difficult when assassins come to kill you on a daily basis but you get used to it. It's also quite peaceful when you are away from the clan." Hanzo responded.

"I'm going to ask you one question Hanzo, and I want the truth. Why did you do it Hanzo? Why did you try to kill me but yet save me by sending me to Overwatch?" Genji asked. The brothers stopped walking and Genji turned to Hanzo to listen to what he had to say. Hanzo sighed deeply.

"It was either kill you...or force you to watch me be killed..." Hanzo spoke. Genji raised his eyebrow.

"Those were the council's orders? That doesn't really surprise me." Genji said. The brothers started walking again catching up to the others.

"Where or what were you doing before you appeared in this world?" Hanzo asked.

"I was at the Overwatch headquarters in Switzerland. The engineers were making a wormhole device to get him back but the commander ordered me to meet up with him and bring him back. Now I'm stuck here following him. What were you doing?" said Genji.

"I...was at the shrine...honoring your memory. During the time I actually thought you were dead since no one from Overwatch came to inform me about you." Hanzo said.

"Sounds like my 'death' was a burden on him...but he seems happy now that he knows that I'm alive." Genji thought.

 _ **[Back on Earth, Overwatch Headquarters]**_

It has been a rough week after our newest Blackwatch agent got trapped in another world. Commander Reyes has been on edge and has nearly had it with Commander Morrison's actions and decisions. He's thinking of taking matters into his own hands.

"Alright McCree...I have an assignment for you." Reyes said calmly.

"What's the assignment this time Gabe?" McCree responded.

"Two things, one, do not call me 'Gabe', and two, your assignment is to keep an eye on the cadet. Whats her name? Ox? Limo?" Reyes questioned.

"I believe it's cadet Oxton, Lena Oxton." said McCree.

"Yea her. I need you to keep an eye on her. I know Jack has something planned for our new cadet and I want to know what." Reyes said slowly.

"Can't you just ask the captain or the commander himself?" Jesse asked.

"No. They would get suspicious if I asked them personally." Reyes said. The cowboy sighed and left. He wondered what his commander scheming but he didn't care either way. Only as long as he stays out of jail. As he was walking through the hallways of the base, he found the training room and entered. Jesse saw captain Amari, Winston, and doctor Zeiglar looking out the survey window watching a sparring match in the training room. Jesse walked towards the window to see who was sparring against who and he saw Gerard and the cadet going at it firing rounds of stun ammo at each other.

"Good evening everyone." Jesse said. The captain turned to look at McCree and gave a slight wave.

"Good evening to you Jesse." Ana said back.

"So what's going on here?" Jesse asked.

"We are testing the chronal accelerator making sure its combat ready." Winston said as he watched the sparring match.

"I would've made a better challenger than that French man." Jesse taunted.

"I heard that you cowboy jackass." Gerard said through the intercom. Jesse chuckled at the French man's response.

"I'll take you on anyway ol' timer." Jesse said.

"Next Thursday at 6:00 P.M." Gerard challenged.

"You've got yourself a deal. Winner pays the bill for drinks?" Jesse said.

"You're on." Gerard responded. Ana sighed and chuckled.

"Gabriel sent you here didn't he?" Ana asked.

"Something like that. I don't know why though." Jesse said. The survey room suddenly went red and a bright blue explosion filled the training room.

 _ **"There has been an explosion in the training room. This is not a drill."**_ exclaimed Athena.

Jesse ran towards the doors that led to the training room and quickly ran inside finding Gerard on the floor unconscious. He check the French man's pulse and found a heartbeat. He threw the agent over his shoulder and carried him off to the survey room.

"He's still alive, just unconscious. I'm going back in for the cadet!" Jesse said. The cowboy ran back into the training room and found the cadet on the other side of the room floating while the accelerator glowed extremely bright blue. Jesse quickly grabbed the cadet and then the ball of light swallowed both the cowboy and the cadet and then the ball of light sent a shockwave throughout the entire base. As the smoke cleared, nothing was left other than a red cape.

"What...what happened? Where did they go?" Winston mumbled.

"Um...professor? It says that they are with the lieutenant." said a scientist.

"What?!" Winston and Ana yelled questionably.

 **Hey guys so theres chapter 3. I hoped you guy enjoyed it but now its time for the question i was going to ask you. Ok I am thinking of adding characters later on in the story but I don't know who to choose so I'll tell you my top picks. Theres Angela Zeiglar "Mercy", Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree, Lena Oxton "Tracer", and Torbjorn Linholm. I don't know who else to add to the story but which every hero gets the most votes will be featured in the story or I'll just add them all in the last story...who knows what that one will be about. Seeya next time**


	5. Robotic Monk

**Hey guys, BastzoWriter here. Sorry that I haven't update in a while. I've been busy with a lot of things lately. This chapter had me stuck with a couple of writers block but I finally finished it this morning. Also I have a spin-off story featuring Tracer and McCree. If you guys would like to see it happen, let me know in the comments below and I'll make it happen. Now let's get started with the story.**

 _Volume 2, Chapter 4 ~ The Robotic Monk_

It has been 3 hours since the groups reunited with each other and they were currently walking through an open part of the forest next to a river. The stream of water was running smoothly, almost as if the river was in peace. The landscape of the open forest was covered with flowers and ponds. It was a beautiful sight. As the group kept walking, they could hear a loud rush of water, coming from a waterfall nearby.

"Let's stop here for now and split up into three separate groups. We must find the newcomer from my world. Jaune, Hanzo, and Ren will search ahead of us, Genji, Yang, and Qrow will search West of us, and Ruby, Blake, and Nora will check East of us. Bastion and I will stay here and keep watch on our things." Reinhardt ordered. The others nodded and split up into their assigned groups and left.

"Noooo. I'm being separated from my Ren." Nora whispered to herself. A few minutes later after searching, Ruby's group were about to give up. Suddenly Blake's faunus senses were heightened. She quickly looked around and found a black scorch mark on the ground a few feet away behind a tree.

"Hey Ruby! Nora! I think I found something!" Blake exclaimed. The two girls popped out of a bush and approached the faunus.

"What did you find Blake?" Ruby asked. Blake pointed to the black mark on the ground. Nora put her hand on the mark and felt the ash on her hand.

"Well, the fire that was here was recent but was only a small flame..." Nora said.

"No...there wasn't just a fire here...there was something else here...I can sense it." Blake said.

 _{Meanwhile w/ East group}_

As the East group investigated their side of the field, they nothing but a tree stump. Although, whenever Genji or Yang would get close to the strump, a wave of calmness and peace flowed throughout their bodies. It was relaxing and tranquil. Yang sat next to the stump and laid down on the field and close her eyes. A yellow aura faintly started to surround her as she to nap on the ground. Genji took notice of the aura surrounding Yang and could faintly see a yellow dragon above her. Soba quickly popped out of the cyborg's katana and looked at the yellow dragon with concerning look.

"I knew I sensed something in her master. You seem familiar...have we met perhaps?" Soba cooed. The yellow dragon was silent and squinted at the green dragon and the cybernetic man. Genji was astounded by the sudden appearance of the yellow dragon.

"Your energy...its familiar. Although I don't recognize you. My name is Pawa (japanese for 'power'). What is yours?" The yellow dragon said softly in a female tone.

"Soba is my name. Im otherwise known as the Dragon of the North Wind. This is my master, Genji Shimada." Soba said. Genji waved slightly but then the yellow dragon start to dissipated.

"Soba...that name...sounds familiar." Pawa said as she disappeared. After the dragon vanished, Yang woke up from her nap and open her eyes and saw Genji looking her with a surprised look.

"Wh-what are you looking at? Why do you look so surprised?" Yang asked awkwardly.

"Incredible, you also wield the power of a Shimada dragon." Genji said.

"What?" Yang asked with a confused look. Qrow appeared from the forest and looked at the two.

"Come on you two. Let's head back and report our findings to Reinhardt." Qrow said. Yang and Genji nodded.

"I'll tell you more about it later." Genji whispered to Yang.

"O-okay?" Yang stuttered.

 _{Meanwhile w/ North group}_

As Hanzo's group searched ahead of where the rest were, they approached a waterfall and started to feel a warm sensation course through their bodies. The feeling felt peaceful and calm.

"I know this energy...I felt it before." Hanzo mumbled.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"It's a type of energy called 'tranquility' that comes from called 'The Iris'. It's used by a group of peaceful omnic monks called the Shambali." Hanzo explained.

"What does this energy do?" Jaune asked.

"Well, it has either two outcomes. It can heal the physically wounded. Like let's say if someone was shot or scratched, the energy will close the wound and you're good as new. Then there's the power of its discord which will make someone feel more pain than it should." Hanzo answered.

"That's quite interesting." Ren said. The group finally arrived at the waterfall. They looked around and then saw someone sitting on a rock surrounded by metallic balls that made a chiming sound when the they moved up. Hanzo realized that this was one of the Shambali and approached the omnic and sat down on his knees and set his bow down. The robot raised its head and saw the archer kneeling before him and looked up and saw the other two and waved his wave.

"Greetings weary travelers. My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta. Who may you three be?" Said the omnic.

"My name is Hanzo Shimada., I believe we have met not that long ago Tekhartha." Hanzo answered.

"J-jaune...Jaune Arc." Jaune stuttered.

"My name is Lie Ren." Ren said and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jaune and Lie. Also, indeed it has been a while since we have crossed paths Mr. Shimada, how has your traveling be...it seems that you all have been tainted with pain and suffering. What would be the matter with you three?" said Tekhartha.

"That doesn't matter right now Tekhartha. Please if you could come with us." Hanzo said.

"Lead the way Hanzo." Zenyatta said. Hanzo's group finally found who they were finding and were now escorting their new member back to Reinhardt.

 _(14 minutes later)_

After each group was finished searching the areas they were ordered to search through, Blake and Genji's group reassembled back with Reinhardt and Bastion back at camp. Hanzo's group hasn't returned yet from their area.

"Report?" Reinhardt asked. Genji and Blake walked to the giant German and told him what they found.

"Alright, so our new visitor probably arrived in the West then might have moved to the East. Now we have to wait for Hanzo, Jaune, and Ren to hear their report." Reinhardt said.

"I hope my Ren hasn't gotten into any trouble." Nora murmured. Genji put his hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Your teammate will be fine. They're with my brother. He wouldn't let anyone die on his watch." Genji told her. Nora blushed a bit from the cyborg's response and giggled.

"Wow...I made her laugh.." Genji thought to himself. He walked a bit away from everybody and pulled his katana and pointed it to the sky summoning Soba's true form within the clouds. A few seconds later, two blue dragons appeared in the sky and an arrow landed next to Genji. The ninja sheathed his katana and sighed and picked up the arrow. The dragons in the sky dissipated a couple minutes later.

"They're fine...thats good." Genji mumbled. Yang then tapped the ninja's shoulder making him turn looking at her and she sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. Although you might want to sit down. It's a long story." Genji said. As the two sat down next to Bastion, the omnic was 'talking' to Ganymede by making chirping sounds. A couple minutes passed and Hazno's group finally appears out of the forest ahead of them with a new face following them that appeared to be an omnic.

"Is he the newbie?" Reinhardt asked. Hanzo, Jaune, and Ren all nodded.

"Indeed I am. Greetings, my name is Tekhartha Zenyatta. I am an omnic monk of the Shambali that lives in the mountains of Nepal." Zenyatta said calmly. Reinhardt nodded and introduced himself.

"Hanzo! Over here!" Genji spoke loudly. The bowman approached his cyborg brother who was sitting across from Yang. Hanzo sat down on his knees and layed his bow down.

"Ms. Xiao Long wanted to hear about the legend of the Two Dragon Brothers that our family told us." Genji said. Hanzo sighed and nodded. A few others gathered around the trio and sat down to listen to the legend that the Shimada brothers were going to tell.

 _ **{transcript of Dragons}**_

"Our family tells of an ancient legend about two great dragon brothers; the Dragon of the North Wind and the Dragon of the South Wind. Together, they upheld balance and harmony in the Heavens. But the two brothers argue over who could better rule their land. Their quarrel turned to rage and their violent struggle darkened the skies, and fell to Earth, shattering the land. The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed, but as time passed and he realized his solitude. The sweetness of victory...turned to ash." Hanzo paused to catch his breath.

"For years the bereft Dragon's grief threw the world into discord and he knew only bitterness and sorrow. One day a stranger called up to the Dragon and asked _"Oh, Dragon Lord, why are you so distraught?"_ The dragon told him, _"Seeking power...I killed my brother, but without him, I am lost."_ The stranger replied, _"You have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now you must heal. Walk on the Earth on two feet as I do. Find value in humility, then you will find peace."_ " Genji paused and the two brothers glanced around to see everyone listening in on the dragon legend. Hanzo continued where Genji left off.

"The Dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time he was able to clearly see the world around him and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother. Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed." Hanzo finished. The group clapped their hands.

"That's an interesting legend your family has." Said Ren.

"Yes, such an astounding tale." Reinhardt mumbled as he stroked his beard.

"Indeed it is...although...now that I think about it...the legend is almost sounding like our life Hanzo." Genji said as he looked at his elder brother. Hanzo nodded.

"Alright we should get going. Beacon isn't that far from here." Qrow said.

"Alright then. Let's get moving." Reinhardt said.

 _{Back on Earth}_

"Damn it all! How many agents are we going to lose!" Morrison yelled furiously.

"I don't know Jack, but calm down before your head explodes." Gabriel said.

"How am I supposed to calm down!? Why aren't you so stressed?! Two of your best men have disappeared!" Jack yelled. Gabriel let out a long sigh.

"Look I am just as stressed as you are Jackson, but we have to keep our cool or else Petras will suspect something is up and shut us down." Gabriel said calmly. Jack sat down in his chair and sighed heavily.

"Commander! He's back! Reinhardt is back!" Torbjorn yelled through the intercom. The two commanders quickly jumped out of their seats and ran out of the room to the engineer's workshop to find Torbjorn and Winston trying to keep Reinhardt up. Ana quickly pushed past both Jack and Gabe and hugged Reinhardt tight while crying happy tears.

"H-h-hello Captain Amari...it's been a while." Reinhardt muttered as he hugged Ana back but then winced in pain as he covered his unarmored arm with his hand.

"Reinhardt! Are you okay?" Torbjorn asked with concern. The German looked behind him to see a few of his companions have come through the portal with him. Qrow got up in a daze and groaned.

"Uuuugh. Where are we?" Qrow mumbled.

"Get Doctor Zeiglar here right away!" Reinhardt ordered. Jack tossed the German a biotic shield and he put it down next to his injured and unconscious allies. Qrow stumbled and tripped but then Winston caught him.

"Reinhardt...who are these people?" Winston asked curiously.

"Well...they're people from the world I was just called called Remnant. The one you just caught is Qrow Branwen, the girl wearing a red cape is named Ruby Rose, the bowman is Hanzo Shimada, Genji's older brother, the yellow haired woman with a mechanical arm is Yang Xiao Long, and the young girl with the hammer is Nora Valkyrie. There were more of us including Genji and a Bastion unit." Reinhardt said. The others nodded and Reyes rose his eyebrow when he heard Hanzo's name and smiled. A few seconds later, Dr. Angela Zeiglar ran in with a medical kit and gasped when she saw the unconscious people.

"How did this happen? These mark aren't even logical." Angela exclaimed as she observed the scratch marks on their bodies.

"Well it's a lot to explain. Im pretty sure Qrow would happily explain it to you guys better since he is from that world." Reinhardt said. Qrow stumbled next to Reinhardt and sat down next to him.

"I'll explain after everything stops spinning." Qrow muttered.

"Ana, could you help me out with the others here?" Angela asked.

"Of course Angela. Anything for the one my daughter wants to marry." Ana giggled making Angela blush slightly. The two started to treat the wounds of the injured and then Reinhardt passed out from exhaustion.

 **That's the Fourth chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long. Writer's block is a giant b**ch to deal with. Please leave a review to tell me if it was good or not. Well keep calm and HAMMER DOWN!**


	6. Update

Hello guys! Bastzo here with a quick update. I am honestly glad for the support that I have gotten from both of my stories and don't worry I am not stopping. Although I will be holding an fanart competition (cause I can't draw although im broke) and whoever wins will actually be able to help me out writing this story. I will also post this on my Instagram (genju_shimada_offical) and give credit to the artist. I might make a fan page just for this story on Facebook but I don't know yet. I have also several updates about the next chapter that I couldn't add into it due to it being 8-10 pages long and a little description of my spinoff story, Time Traveling Agents.

 **Roman Torchwick:** after nearly being killed by a Nevermore, Roman was found in the dust of the Nevermore who ate him leaving Roman scarred for life with a missing eye. Roman feels betrayed by Cinder and the White Fang that he has decided (and by authority of Ironwood) that he would help destroy Salem and the White Fang once and for all. He also expresses his feelings to Neo who is currently in a coma.

 **Neo:** after the attack on Beacon, Neopolitan was found unconcsious next to crashed airship. Apparently the mute is now in a coma.

 **Time Traveling Agents:** After McCree and Tracer were teleported out of the Training Facility, they find themselves traveling through multiple universes. First in the world where a team of mercenaries of different colors are fighting each other over a land of gravel, a futuristic world where a team of Spartans known as the Reds and Blues traveling around the universe, the future of the Overwatch timeline (my story takes place before the King's Row Uprising), and many more.

Thanks for checking up for this update, see ya later.


	7. Beacon's Visitors and New Agents

**Hey, BastzoWriter. Sorry for the wait, I've been...busy with a lot of things. School is two weeks away and I'm kind of panicking. I'm thinking of starting a Discord server for this story and the others that I will make soon. Anyway, let's get on with the story shall we, I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here ya go. ^-^**

 _Volume II, Chapter V – Beacon's Visitors_

Everyone was running. The group was attacked by a large pack of Grimm and it separated them. Genji quickly looked around him to see who was with him and saw Bastion, Blake, Zenyatta, Jaune, and Ren. The cyborg looked ahead of him and saw a town but then suddenly heard a mechanical squeal coming from behind him. Genji turned around him and saw that a Grimm was on Bastion's back and was clawing at him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards the others.

"Keep running! I'll get Bastion!" Genji yelled as he ran to the troubled omnic.

The cyborg ninja used his dash ability on the Grimm on Bastion, knocking it off of the robot and then unsheated his wakizashi and stabbed it straight into the Grimm's chest making it disappear into ashes. Gunfire started filling the air as Genji turned around and saw people...no not people...robots shooting the Grimm. Genji quickly ran towards Bastion and dragged the omnic out of the gunfire. After a couple minutes, the Grimm started to retreat back into the forest. Genji walked out of his hiding place that he dragged Bastion in and the robotic soldiers surrounded him. The cyborg slowly put his hands up and a man in a teared up white jacket walked past the robots and glared at Genji.

"I am general Ironwood. Who are you? State your business here?" Ironwood questioned.

"My name is Genji Shimada, an agent of Overwatch. I was accompanying my comrades here along with Lieutenant Wilhelm." Genji said calmly. A blue spark came from a tree a few feet away from them.

 _"Zwee? Bee boo"_ Bastion beeped as it limped out from behind the tree.

"What is that thing? Where's Reinhardt?" Ironwood asked with a frown.

"We were separated when we were ambushed by the Grimm. This 'thing' in named Bastion." Genji responded.

"That's enough Ironwood! I'm sorry Mr. Shimada, he's just a bit tired." yelled a blonde woman. She sighed with disappointment.

"Forgive him, my name is Glynda Goodwitch." the woman continued.

"I can tell, my name is Genji Shimada." Genji responded with a bow but then feel to his knees from exhaustion. A yellow orb immediately appeared floating above Genji that came from behind them. Glynda and Ironwood turned around to see a hovering robot with multiple metallic balls hovering around his neck.

"A new creation of yours Ironwood?" Glynda asked.

"It's not mine." Ironwood responded.

"Excuse me, my name is Tekhartha Zenyatta. I am with that man there if you don't mind. I rather not settle this with violence." Zenyatta said calmly. Ironwood and Glynda were surprised to hear the robot speak in such a way.

"Interesting...a robot with its own personality." Ironwood said to himself.

"I prefer the word 'omnic' instead of 'robot' sir." Zenyatta said once more. Ironwood raised his eyebrow with confusion then remembered what Reinhardt told him before. Glynda looked over to the former students of Beacon watching from behind the robots and walked towards them.

"Explain what happened here." Glynda asked calmly.

"W-well our group was making our way here b-but then a huge pack of Grimm ambushed us and separated the other half of our group." Jaune explained.

"I saw them then get sucked into a strange portal or something." Blake continued.

"They what?" Glynda asked confusedly.

"I don't know what I saw but I think I saw Ruby, Yang, Nora, Reinhardt, and Hanzo get sucked into a portal or something." Blake said. The others nodded and sighed. The robots lowered their weapons and Zenyatta hovered to Bastion and gave his omnic friend a healing orb as he used his self-repair to repair the damage that was brought upon him. Ironwood was intrigued by what these omnics could do. Just then, an orange haired girl popped out from behind the group of boys and looked at Genji, Bastion, and Zenyatta with curiosity and amazement.

"P-p-p-p-penny?! Y-you're al... I-I mean repaired? Ruby will be happy to see you all fixed up." Blake exclaimed. Penny took notice of the little robot girl and jumped in surprise but Penny slowly walked towards the trio she was fascinated with.

"Salutations." Penny greeted. The trio waved back and Bastion made a few beeps and boops.

"Greetings. Who may you be young girl?" Zenyatta said.

"My name is Penny." She answered with a curious look. Genji got up and walked away from the group and looked at the forest.

"Forgive him. He has somewhat of a cold heart still. That's Genji Shimada, and this omnic here is Bastion." Zenyatta said. Bastion beeped with a greeting and waved after being fully repaired. Penny waved back then looked at Genji.

"Is he a robot with human like features?" Penny asked. Genji's hand twitched then it clutched together into a fist. Penny backed up a bit as she sensed a dark presence from the ninja as a green energy faintly surrounded him.

"I am not a robot...I am a cyborg..." Genji said coldly. The cyborg's tone and appearance scared even the robots away from him including Ironwood, Glynda, and even the students.

"That's a very dark and evil tone I hear." said an unexpected voice. Everyone turned to see a man wearing an eyepatch covering his missing left eye, a white coat, and a bowler cap hat.

"And who may you be?" Genji asked as he turned around slowly.

"Ah hehe. Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Roman Torchwick. One of best criminal minds around Remnant. Please make your acquaintance my dear dark friend." Roman said. Ironwood and Glynda rolled their eyes and facepalmed and Roman just shrugged. Genji glared at the criminal.

"Blackwatch agent, Genji Shimada." the cyborg responded.

 _ **(Back on Earth)**_

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying that you and your companions are known as huntsmen/huntswoman that go off to fight these so-called 'Grimm' creatures?" Jack asked.

"Yup, that's how it is in Remnant." Qrow answered.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Reyes chuckled.

"Shush Reyes." Ana said. Gabriel rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ok so from what you told us, Remnant is separated into four separate kingdoms called: Vale, Vacuo, Mantle, and Mistral. You use an elemental rock called 'dust' that can be used in different ways, you huntsmen have a sort of ability called a semblance that is almost like a super power, and the world is invested by Grimm which are being controlled this so-called Queen named, Salem. Is that theoretically the gist of what the lifestyle of Remnant is like." Winston asked. Qrow nodded and didn't seemed phased by the talking gorilla. Suddenly Ruby pounded against the extremely tinted glass wall.

"Let my uncle go! He's innocent!" Ruby yelled. Although no one could hear her other than Angela who was right beside her and then giggled.

"We are not going arresting him Ruby, they are just asking question because you're all from another world that we are unfamiliar with. Wait...did you say Qrow is your uncle? He seems more like your father than your uncle." Angela said.

"W-what? No way Qrow could be...my dad..." Ruby stuttered.

"Well, when I tested both of your blood, you turned out to be a match to his. Also, your color scheme seems extremely similar along with body type and weaponry." Angela said. Ruby let out a stuttered giggle and went silent.

 _"Uncle Qrow couldn't be my dad even if he wanted to...his semblance kind of forbids that. Wait...his semblance is also cursed since crows are said to bring bad luck and omens...did he give me to dad so he wouldn't hurt me cause of his semblance?"_ Ruby thought to herself and a tear went down her face. Just then, the two commanders, captain, and gorilla scientist walked out of the room. Ruby silently and hesitantly walked over to the room where the Overwatch members exited from and walked in. She sat down in front of Qrow with a tear dropping from her chin. Qrow raised his eyebrow when he noticed the tear running down her "neice's" face.

"What's on your mind kiddo? Tell me what the matter is?" Qrow asked. Ruby stayed silent for a couple minutes as Qrow waited for an answer.

"D-did you like my mother...I'm not meaning as a friend b-b-but as a... lover?" Ruby asked softly as tears slowly ran down her face. Qrow was shocked to hear this from Ruby. He tried to speak but couldn't think of what to say and then sighed deeply.

 _"Welp, I knew this question was going to pop up. It was only a matter of time. I might as well tell her the truth anyway. I can't lie to her anymore. This 'uncle' charade has gone on long enough."_ Qrow thought to himself and then turned to Ruby.

"Well...it's about time I told you the truth squirt..." Qrow sighed then took a deep breath. "Yes, I did love your mother very much. She was a beautiful woman. She died to soon in my opinion.. I know what you are going to ask next Ruby, and the answer is...yes."

"D... daddy." Ruby spoke softly and sniffed.

Ruby started to sob softly and then Qrow got up and sat next to her and pulled her in and gave her a comforting hug. Ruby hugged back sobbing. Outside of the room where Angela was, Yang walked in and saw Qrow holding Ruby close and her face was filled with confusion.

"What's going on?" Yang whispered to Angela.

"The truth, that's what's going on." Angela muttered and put her index finger on her lips telling her to be quiet. Yang nodded and looked at Qrow and Ruby through the tinted window that overlooked the two.

"W-w-why would you keep this a secret from me?" Ruby sniffed.

"Well... my semblance kind of forbids me to do so since I bring bad luck wherever I go. Summer and I did plan to keep you but then she said that if she died that I would give you to Tai so he could look after you. At first, I was against it but she's a damn good reasoner. If I did keep you, my semblance would just be ending up hurting you or maybe even hurting you. So, then I had Oz change your memories...that's why you see Taiyang instead of me in some of your memories." Qrow explained. Yang was shocked to hear what was happening. She was speechless. Qrow then got up along with Ruby and he patted the black-haired girl's head gently and walked out of the room with her. Yang looked at Qrow and Ruby with a confused and shocked look. Ruby turned to Yang to see her step-sister's expression which made her giggle a bit.

"Hi Yang." Ruby smiled and wiped her tears away.

"What was that all about? Your mom and Qrow? Memory manipulation? What's going on?" Yang exclaimed.

"Well, let's just say we had a little father and daughter talk." Qrow said.

 _To be continued in Volume III – Two Universes Collide_

 **So that was the end of Remnant's Dragon Brothers. Yes, this was shorter than the one before it but I can't think of anything else so I'll just get to the sequel either next week or maybe even next month. I don't know. Thank you, guys and gals, for all your support in each of my stories so far. I love you all. Now have a good day.**

 _ **Coming soon**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _?: Everything is going according to plan._

 _?: Good. Proceed to phase two._

 _?: Already proceeding my queen._

 _?: Very good my angel of death._

 _ **The OverRemnant Quadriliogy – Volume III – London Is Falling.**_


End file.
